


The Favour

by LuckyBanana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Non-Explicit Sex, POV First Person, Reader Insert, Romance, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: Bucky needs help with something...





	The Favour

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Bucky furrowed his brow and licked his lips. He nodded.

“Alright,” I whispered. I snaked my hand across his shoulder until it rested on the nape of his neck. Slowly, I pushed his head down…

“What the hell is going on in here??” 

Bucky jolted upright and I shrieked. “Bucky!! You're getting water all over the floor!!” 

Sam started to laugh. “What exactly did I walk in on, you freaks?”

Bucky frowned, his hair was sopping wet, hanging in his eyes, a fluffy pink towel half hanging off his shoulders. 

“I'm giving Bucky a haircut, you goon.” I said, trying to pull Bucky back to the kitchen sink. 

“Are you sure you're not waterboarding him?” 

Bucky scowled. 

“I can't believe he's letting you touch his glorious locks! Heaven forfend!” Sam chuckled, grabbing a beer from the fridge and wandering back from whence he came. 

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Bucky sympathetically. “Just ignore him.” 

“He's always gotta bust my balls that guy,” he said, leaning forward back over the sink. 

“Oh, you know he loves you!”

Bucky grumbled.

I ran the water and tested it with my fingers. Not too hot, not too cold: perfect. I grabbed the spray gun and continued to soak his head. It was a little tricky, he's so much taller than me, I had to lean in really close, my body pressing against his side. I idly thought it would be easier if I kneeled on a chair, but easier isn't always better…

I lathered up my hands and slowly began to wash his hair, letting my fingers pull through his long locks, untangling the knots and gently massaging his scalp. 

I paused like a statue when Bucky let out a long sigh. I felt myself blush and was grateful that he couldn't see my face. “Everything okay down there?” 

“Mmm hmm. That feels nice.” 

Good Lord. 

I simply giggled awkwardly and continued with my task. After a few minutes I was done, and pulled Bucky's  
shoulders back. 

I reached up and wrapped the pink towel around his head and made a big production of drying his hair. He chuckled as I led him to the kitchen chair. 

“So,” I asked. “What shall it be today, sir? A little off the top?” 

I combed through his damp hair, it was almost past his shoulders now. He simply closed his eyes and seemed to relax. “I trust you,” he said softly. 

I cleared my throat. “Okey dokey.” 

I was silent as I worked, my tongue between my lips, concentrating while I cut. Bucky's breathing was slow and deep. Was he falling asleep? 

I stood in front of him to check the length of his sideburns and he spread his legs to allow me a closer view. It was then that he opened his eyes, looking right into mine. “You smell good,” his voice was gravelly. 

“Thanks?” I almost tripped as I stepped back from him. “All done!” I announced. 

I'd pushed his hair back from his forehead, leaving it longer on the top, and shorter on the sides. It was longer than he used to wear it - before the war - but it was a considerable change from the shaggy Winter Soldier look. 

I held up the mirror for him, and he smiled warmly, looking only for a brief second before turning his eyes back to me. “It's perfect. Thanks doll,” he got up swiftly and kissed me on the cheek, leaving me in the kitchen alone, stunned, and standing in a pile of hair. 

*  
It was almost dinner time when I saw Bucky again. Sam and I were on the couch watching a baseball game. 

Bucky walked into the living room, and for a second, I almost didn't recognize him. His hair looked amazing (thank you) and he was clean shaven. His clothes looked tailored, but he was wearing his usual leather jacket. Was that jacket always so tight?

“Damn, Barnes! You clean up nice!” Sam cried. “Who's the lucky lady? You didn't get all dressed up for little ol' me,” he mocked a Southern accent. 

Bucky looked at his shoes and cleared his throat, “Umm…” 

“Oh! Ha ha, right. See ya.” Sam took off like a bat out of hell, leaving the two of us alone in the dust. 

Bucky stepped towards me, he looked like he was either going to cry or pass out.

I stood up. “What?”

“Can I take you out tonight?” he said, finally looking into my eyes. 

“Huh?” 

Bucky frowned. 

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why?” 

“Well, I mean… you're so hot.” 

Bucky snickered. 

“I mean… you're like…” I did my best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression, flexing my non-existent muscles. 

“What are you talking about?” he seemed genuinely confused. 

“I MEAN… you're handsome, and strong and clever and interesting…and I'm…” 

“You're smart and sweet…” 

“Yeah, I guess I am…” 

Bucky chuckled. “And you make me laugh…” he took my hand. “...You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” 

“...shut up.” 

“No,” his face was serious. “I just want to spend some time with you. Just this once? Try it out? Consider it a personal favour,” he was close enough to kiss me, but he didn't. He just kept staring into my eyes.

“If you insist.” 

*  
Okay. This was happening. Bucky Barnes asked me out. He'd made himself all pretty and asked ME out. I stared at myself in the mirror. I took a deep breath. 

“Nut up, princess,” I said. “He likes you.” I couldn't help but smile. So I pulled on my favourite green floral dress, and rushed to meet my date. 

*  
He was a perfect gentleman, opting for a cab instead of his bike, opening doors for me and keeping a protective hand on the small of my back. But that was to be expected. He was raised in a different time. 

The restaurant was dim, and sitting across from Bucky Barnes was surreal. At first, I didn't know what to say, or how to act, but soon, the wine was flowing and I relaxed. 

He listened to me carefully when I talked. He was the kind of man who wore his emotions on his face. One minute he would be stoic, brow furrowed - the next his face would be aglow, almost crying with laughter. It was completely adorable and utterly charming. 

I began to feel brave. “So how long have you been wanting to ask me out?” 

“You must have realized that I had a crush on you for ages,” he said. ”Sam brought it to my attention that I turn into a blubbering moron everytime you enter the room, so I figured it was time,” he smiled. “You didn't know that I liked you?” 

“To be honest, I've never thought about it. Okay, that's a lie. Of course I've thought about it, but I wouldn't let myself dwell for too long.” 

Bucky raised his eyebrows. 

“I mean you're like… epic. Winter Soldier King of Pain.” 

Bucky chuckled. 

“I guess I didn't think I had a shot with you. And… I didn't want to get hurt.” 

Bucky furrowed his brow. Slowly, he reached across the table and weaved his fingers between mine. “I could never hurt you, doll.” 

“Why do you like me?” I blurted out. 

“Because I look at you and my heart pounds… for years I thought it didn't beat at all. You make me feel… alive.” 

We held each other's gaze for a long time. His grey-blue eyes trained on mine. 

I swallowed. I didn't even notice the waiter clear our plates away. I snapped back to reality. “So, what now, Soldier?” I said quietly. 

“Movie?”

“Dinner and a movie! Sha la la!” 

He smiled, “Why mess with the classics?”

*  
We wandered to the theatre hand in hand. Just the feel of his hand in mine gave me butterflies. Bucky entertained me with stories of his youth, all the trouble that he and Steve used to get into. Looking at us, you would think we were straight out of a black and white movie. 

When we approached the ticket counter, the clerk's eyes widened. “You're Bucky Barnes,” he said. 

“I suppose I am,” he replied. 

“Wow, you're like, an Avenger and stuff.” 

“Yep.”

I don't think the young man even noticed that I was there, he was just staring slack jawed at Bucky. 

Bucky cleared his throat and I giggled. That seemed bring the young man back to reality. 

“Uhhh… sorry! Here, the tickets are on me!” 

“I owe you one, kid,” he winked. 

The young man blushed. 

“You sure do have an effect on people.” I said.

“Can I help it that I'm beautiful?”

I laughed. 

“And having a pretty girl on my arm makes me feel… well, like my old self again.”

James “Bucky” Barnes was coming back, the one that he thought was lost: the flirty, confident man that existed before all that pain… and it was because of me.

We found our seats as the lights were dimming. If you asked me what the movie was, I couldn't tell you if my life depended on it. I was completely focused on Bucky, the way his blue eyes reflected the colours on the screen, his every little movement made my heart race. 

What was wrong with me? It's not like I'd never been on a date before. But this felt different. It felt significant. 

Soon, I felt Bucky reach over to gently stroke his fingers across my bare knee. He was barely touching me, but his hand was so warm, and his touch so soft… it was driving me crazy. Little sparks of pleasure danced across my skin; it was incredibly arousing. A simple touch from him made me tremble with desire, and I thought if he didn't kiss me soon, I would die. 

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. He turned to me, running his hand farther up my leg, then draped his arm around my shoulders. “Can I kiss you?” he whispered in my ear. 

I thought my heart would burst out of my chest, and I nodded. 

His lips were soft against mine, barely touching at first, testing my reaction. The tension was unbearable, and I fell towards him, kissing him with everything I had. Soon, his hands were in my hair, and my body was pushed painfully against the armrest, fighting to be closer to him. 

Here I was, a grown ass woman, necking in a movie theater like a teenager. But for some reason, with Bucky it felt right. It felt sweet and wholesome and lovely. As long as he kept kissing me, I didn't care if we ever went home. 

Bucky, on the other hand, had a different idea. He released my lips, breathing heavily. “Do you wanna get outta here?” 

We burst onto the street, it had started to rain softly. I laughed at how cliché this date was turning out to be, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

The Tower was closer to the movie theatre, so we opted to walk home. But as it started to rain more heavily, we basically ran home. 

When we arrived back at the apartment, we were soaked, panting and laughing. Bucky jogged to the bathroom and grabbed some towels. He gently wrapped a towel around my shoulders, rubbing the warmth back into my arms. 

Then he pulled me towards him, kissing me like it was the first time. The towels dropped to the floor as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

Thankfully Sam had the foresight to make himself scarce for the evening, so we fell on the couch with abandon. His lips were everywhere, on my lips, in my hair, on my neck. He smelled like subtle cologne - wood and smoke; and when he kissed me it tasted like honey. It was completely intoxicating. I couldn't help but shiver, even though his body was warm against me. It was so intense, my emotions were firing on all pistons. 

I almost had an out of body experience. I was making out on the couch with the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier was kissing my neck. The Winter Soldier was giving me a hickey… Was this really my life? 

It was getting to be too much. I was getting dizzy. Bucky overwhelmed my senses and I knew that if we didn't stop soon, I would be done for. I wanted it to happen so badly, but I had to consider what was at stake. My feelings were too strong to just write off as a one night stand. Plus I lived with the guy. It was a recipe for disaster. 

As if reading my mind, Bucky pulled back slightly, breathless. “Honey, I… I can't do this,” he said, and rested his forehead against mine. 

I swallowed and leaned back. “Are you okay?” 

He shrugged. “I'll be honest with you, doll.” 

Here it comes. 

“I'm scared,” he said. 

I wasn't expecting that. “You are? Why?”

“If we keep going… well, I'm not going to be able to stop. And I can't do…'casual’. Call me old fashioned, but I'm just not built that way. I want… more.” 

“Oh…” I said stupidly. “And not with me?” 

“I'm sorry, am I making out with someone else right now? Of course with you!” 

“Bucky, you must know I'm crazy about you.” 

He chuckled. “I do now.” Then he kissed me again. “Does this mean you'll be my girl?” 

I giggled. “You're such and old man.” 

“That is accurate.” 

“Of course I'll be your girl. But shouldn't you give me your letterman jacket or a promise ring or something?”

“All in good time, princess.” 

With that, we were lost in each other. Before I knew it, he was on top of me… then he was inside me. I want to say we were responsible and waited - but that would be a lie. Bucky Barnes made love to me that night and it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
